Harry Potter et la Prophétie oublier
by Ellyana- Shascora
Summary: 2 japonaise débarque a Poudlard et bouleverse les habitudes de certains élèves.dsl nous sommes pas très fortes pour les résumés.


Auteurs : Shascora et Ellyana

Titre : Harry Potter et la Prophétie oublier

Raiting : PG13/T

P'tite note : Sirius est toujours vivant et Fred et George sont de retour a l'école.

Disclaimer : Les persos sont pas à nous, même si on leur a dit qu'on leur donnerait beaucoup beaucoup d'argent il sont pas zentils. Maiiiiis on les a enlevés alors chut dites rien à personne ! Cependant Hitomi et Misaki sont a nous.

Ellyana : Nous sommes les reines du monnnnnnnnnde !

Schascora : paf TA GUEULEEEEEEEE

Ellyana : Bin quoi tes pas d'accord ?

Schascora : Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre la reine du monde.

Ellyana : Et qui ? (Yeux de biche, p'tit larme)

Schascora : C'est moi banane

Ellyana : crich crich (sort le bazooka) c'est qui la banane ?

Schascora : c...c'est moi la banane (rire nerveux)

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1

C'était un jour comme un autre dans nos vies de sorcières pour ma sœur et moi (ouai on est des sorcières).

Au fait, je ne me suis pas présentée, je m'appelle Hitomi et ma sœur et moi sommes jumelles. Nous avons 16 ans et sommes d'origine Anglo-japonaise. Nous vivons dans un quartier chic de Tokyo depuis la mort de nos parents dans un accident d'avion. Nous mesurons 1m70, avons les yeux vert et les cheveux noir avec des mèches blondes devant.

Je porte un mini short noir, un débardeur de la même couleur, des sandales blanches et les cheveux lâchés. Ma sœur, elle porte un baggi bleu foncé, un petit haut noir, des sandales noires et les cheveux remontés en queue de cheval.

Ce jour là nous révisions une formule magique lorsque je me suis trompé dans la prononciation d'un mot. Nous fûmes asspirées dans un jet de lumière.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM

Aie aie, mes fesse !

Mais où a t'on atterrit Hitomi ?

Aucune idée, mais je suis tombée sur un truc mou en tout cas.

T'as de la chance, moi c'est sur le SOL.

Ouai ouai.

… (Misaki regarde la chose inerte sous sa sœur)

Quoi ?

…

QUOI ?

Tu sais le truc mou ?

Ouai bin quoi ?

Elles regardèrent la chose en question pendant quelques minutes. Elle avait la forme d'un homme. Il avait les cheveux noir et d'apparence graisseuse, un visage pâle, un nez crochu et un air méchant…

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH UN MONSTREE dirent-elles tout en montant sur une table qui n'était pas loin. Puis le monstre en question se releva.

JE RETIRE 50 POINT À VOTRE MAISON !

Mais…de quoi vous parlez ? Quelle maison ?

Mes demoiselles ! Dit une voix douce.

Elles bondirent à l'entente de cette voix et se retournèrent. C'était un vieil homme avec une longue barbe blanche, des yeux espiègles cachés derrière des lunettes en demi lune et une longue robe de couleur bleu nuit parsemée d'étoiles.

Oups…gomen !

Pendant ce temps Misaki s'était retournée et figée. Après quelques secondes elle donna à sa sœur une tape sur l'épaule.

Quoi, t'as pas vu que je parle !

… (Autre petite tape)

Mais fait pas chier je parle !

… (Autre tape)

Mais merde, quoi encore…

Hitomi ne pu finir sa phrase car elle se figea à son tour, en voyant que la salle où elles avaient atterrit était remplie de jeunes attablés pour ce qui devait être leur dîner et qu'ils les regardaient tous avec de gros yeux (style poisson hors de l'eau avec la bouche ouverte). La salle était très grande et le plafond par lequel Hitomi et Misaki étaient passées, était la représentation même d'un ciel étoilé, il était comme magique car ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on voyait tout les jours.

Après quelques minutes de flottement entre elles, Hitomi fini par dire :

Euh…salut, ça va ?

… (Les jeunes de la salle ne sont pas très bavards)

Bin quoi vous avez perdu votre langue, j'ai dit salut !

… (Silence total dans la salle)

Jeunes filles, suivez moi ! Dit une femme.

Elle avait environ 60 ans avec un chignon qui lui donnait un air sévère et de petites lunettes, et elle aussi tout comme les autres personnes de la salle, portait une robe plutôt bizarre de couleur violette.

Après quelques nouvelles minutes de flottement, elles la suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs remplis de tableaux qui à leur passage les saluaient ou chuchotaient. Puis la femme s'arrêta devant une gargouille et dit :

Banane flambée

La gargouille se mit à bouger et tourner sur elle-même jusqu'à libérer un passage vers un escalier. Elles la suivirent donc à travers ces escaliers et arrivèrent dans une salle qui semblait être un bureau. La salle était remplie d'objets aux formes bizarres et aux tableaux qui chuchotaient eux aussi à leur arrivée. Derrière le bureau qui était au milieu de la salle se trouvait le vieil homme de la grande salle, qui les regardait en souriant.

Asseyez vous, je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore je suis le directeur de cette école et voici le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Rogue que vous connaissez déjà.

A c'était une personne alors se truc mou, gluant, noir tout bizarre sur lequel je suis tombée ? Dit Hitomi.

JE NE SUIS PAS UN TRUC MOU, JE SUIS PROFESSEUR DE POTION ET VOUS ME DEVEZ RESPECT.

Ohh la ferme le graisseux ok, on s'en fou que tu soit prof.

COMMENT ? ESPECE DE SALE… (Il sortit sa baguette magique)

Severus calmez vous.

…Excuser moi Albus. (Il est tout rouge)

Bien, nous vous écoutons jeunes filles, alors qui êtes vous ?

Euh...bin moi c'est Hitomi

Moi Misaki (toujours pas très bavarde)

Et où sommes nous ? dit Hitomi.

Vous êtes à Poudlard, école de sorcellerie dont je suis le directeur. Et vous, comment avez-vous fait pour passer à travers le plafond, que je sache seul les fantômes en sont capable, dit il avec un sourire.

Les fantôme…ça n'existent pas, c'est juste une histoire pour les enfants.

N'en soyez pas si sur …Hitomi.

Ouai…je préfère voir par moi-même.

Mais bien sur vous aurez tout le temps pour ça, mais avant, dites nous comment vous êtes arrivées ici ?

…Par le plafond

Pafff

Aïe Misaki pourquoi tu me frappes !

Crétine, t'as rien trouvé d'autre à dire?

Gomen nasai… (p'tite larme)

Ma crétine de sœur et moi révisions quelque chose dans notre chambre et…

Pouffff on s'est retrouvées ici.

Bien…voulez vous une tasse de thé, pour discuter ?

Bonne idée Albus, dit McGonagall.

Alors expliquez nous tout ? Qui êtes vous vraiment ?

Binnn…

Ca va Hitomi, on peut leur dire, dit Misaki.

Bien si tu le dis, là d'où on vient on est des sorcières comme vous je crois, sauf que l'on a pas les mêmes styles de pouvoirs que vous.

C'est à dire ?

Vous utilisez des baguettes d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, pas nous. On a des pouvoirs indépendants, par exemple nous pouvons contrôler les éléments et en plus de ça, ma sœur a un pouvoir d'empathie et de télépathie et moi télékinésie et de télépathie ; sans compter les pouvoirs des mots.

Des mots ?

Oui par exemple c'est en récitant une formule que nous avons atterrit ici.

Avez-vous d'autres pouvoirs ?

Oui mais nous préférons les garder secrets pour le moment.

Donc si j'ai bien compris vous ne savez pas encore comment repartir.

Non pas encore.

Dans ce cas je vais vous faire préparer une chambre, et en attendant je vais vous expliquer les règles de l'eco…

Albus elles ne peuvent pas rester ici, elles sont dangereuses, elles ont voulu me tuerrrrr (Rogue en mode femme hystérique, planquer vous ! lol)

Calmez vous Severus, suivez moi jeunes filles, je vais vous montrez votre chambre.

Domo arigato Mr Dumbledore.

De rien c'est normal.

Après ces quelques derniers mots échangés, il les emmena dans un nouveau dédale de couloirs remplis eux aussi de tableaux vivants. Mais le plus bizarre fut le fantôme qui sortit du mur.

Bonsoir Mr le directeur, il me semble que le temps se rafraîchit ce soir.

En effet Messire.

Et qui sont donc ces deux jeunes demoiselles qui vous accompagnent ?

Oh ce sont des étudiantes étrangères, elles vont passer un petit moment en notre compagnie au sein de cette école.

Oh ce sont-elles, leur arrivée a fait grand bruit parmi les tableaux et les autres fantômes. Bien, sur ce je vous laisse. Bonne soirée mes demoiselles.

Après son départ elles se retournèrent vers le directeur.

C…c'était un fantôme ?

Blam (Misaki, toujours pas gentille) t'as trouvé ça toute seule ?

Du calme, du calme nous somme arrivés…beauté suprême.

De qui parlez vous ? De moi ? Dit Hitomi.

Eh non c'est le mot de passe.

Pufffff tu parles --

Et toque, dans les dents, se moqua Misaki.

A leur entrée elles restèrent surprises devant la beauté de la pièce : Elle était grande et constituée d'un salon au couleurs plutôt sombres et en son centre il y avait un grand fauteuil de cuir noir posé sur un tapis blanc. En face du fauteuil se trouvait une cheminée de marbre noir dans laquelle crépitait un magnifique feu et un peu plus loin sur leur droite une grande table pour y manger, elle aussi était noire. Il y avait aussi deux portes. L'une d'elle donnait sur une salle de bain qui au contraire du salon était de marbre blanc et qui était constituée d'une grande baignoire qui pouvait accueillir au moins quatre personnes et de deux magnifiques lavabos. L'autre pièce donnait elle sur un chambre de couleur blanche et aux rideaux de la même couleur. Il y avait aussi une moquette grise et blanche et deux lit à baldaquin noir et aux rideaux blancs.

C'est magnifique !

… (Qui bave toujours sur la deco c'est…Hitomiiiii lol)

Bien puisque ça vous plait je vais vous laisser…oh et avant que je n'oublie vous serez réparties demain dans l'une des quatre maisons et par la suite je vous fournirait votre matériel de cours ainsi que vos robes.

Des robes, comme vous ?

Oui et non vous verrez bien assez tôt, la forêt interdite est comme sont nom l'indique interdit e et il est interdit de se promener dans les couloirs après le couvre feu et surtout faites attention à Peeves, l'esprit frappeur du château. Sur ce bonne nuit jeunes demoiselles.

'lut (Dirent-elles en cœur.)

Misaki, on aurait peut être du lui dire que les règles et nous ça fait deux.

Ouai t'a raison …

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

(Au même moment dans la grande salle)

Dit Harry t'as vu ces filles

Ouai, elles sont bizarres tu trouve pas Mione ?

Je sais pas trop, dit-elle tout en réfléchissant.

En tout cas elles sont mignonnes, tu trouves pas George ?

Tu veux dire canon Fred !

Tink tink tink

Votre attention, mes chers enfants demain nous allons accueillir deux nouvelles élèves qui nous viennent d'un établissement étranger. Elles seront réparties demain soir dans l'une de vos quatre maisons. Veuillez les accueillir comme il se doit et oublier le petit incident qui est survenu à leur arrivée. Bien comme je le disais avant l'arrivée de ces deux demoiselles, la forêt interdite est toujours **interdite**, dit t-il en regardant la table des Gryffondors et plus précisément la petite bande d'Harry. L'usage de la magie est interdite dans les couloirs et il est interdit de sortir après le couvre feu, vous trouverez la liste des autres objets interdits dans le bureau de Mr Rusard.

Bien, maintenant je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur si je puis dire de défense contre les forces du mal, Mr Lupin.

A son nom tous les élèves ou presque se levèrent pour l'applaudir.

Bien, bien mes chers enfants vous devez savoir aussi que l'heure est grave. Voldemort est de retour (frisson collectif) aussi je vous demanderais une très grande prudence…

Et maintenant dînons…

Voilaaaaaaa fin du chapitre 1, à bientôt …


End file.
